It Ends Tonight Songfic
by ShadowCelebi
Summary: Set a few months after Hotel Hiwatari. Kai and Tala are finally together, but things haven't exactly gone as planned. Kai's POV.


**It Ends Tonight**

**Warnings:** Swearing, mentions of sex, yaoi xDDDD

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Kai, Tala or beyblade. Or the song. If I did, I would rule the world HAHA!

**A/N:** Okay, so I got the idea for this while listening to my AAR CD the other night, and... well, yeah xDDD It's set a few months after Hotel Hiwatari.

_Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all._  
We've been together for a few months now. I wonder where that affection from Tala has gone. Have I done something wrong? Is it something I've said? All I know now is that Tala's attitude is really pissing me off. I hate what the boy has turned into. I just can't place it; what has gone so wrong?

_  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all._  
Tala and I are arguing now. I can't even remember what the fight is about. Maybe I wasn't paying attention... or maybe I've just given up. I don't think I can do this. I've attempted this relationship for him, and now he's always shirky with me. But over the last few weeks... I dunno, I guess I've become more attached to him. I started relaxing about the whole idea, and now I might actually care about the bastard...__

The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
Maybe it would have been better if I'd said no. I mean, it's not like we would _never_ have gotten together, just at a later date. We're still teenagers, we shouldn't be arguing like petty adults! I need to leave. I need to get out of here. I can't keep this up anymore... I'm just going to have to tell him it's over...__

A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.  
I did it... I broke up with him... He looks really weird. Like he's angry and shocked and upset all at the same time. And for an 'emotionless' cyborg, that must be really hard to deal with... I have to go now. He's yelling again, telling me to get out. So I will, holding my head high. It's his own fault for pulling me into this, then turning me away again! OW! That was a door. Note to self: Next time you walk out of a room, remember to open the door first!__

When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
I've walked out now, and I'm about halfway down the stairs. I can hear banging from Tala's room... I think he must be really confused. And hurt. But I can't go back now I've ended it. That's just hypocrisy. No, it was his fault, and I'm sticking to that! Oh, the lift is out of order... more stairs for me. Yay.__

A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
It's cold outside. Well, you'd expect that in November. I'm refusing to go back. I have to keep telling myself it's not my fault. I mean, I can't be expected to suddenly know everything about being in a relationship, can I? Tala just turns up at the flat and wants me to immediately understand how he's feeling when he gives me no more than a wave and a grunt as a greeting! Seriously, how the hell am I supposed to read his mind from that?! I asked him to reiterate himself once... He just gave me a foul look, then sighed and said he had no way of explaining it, so it was best I just let it be. So how the fuck does he expect me to know what he's thinking if he doesn't know himself?!__

You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain.  
I really, _really_ do hate the way he is now, and I can't tell whether it's my fault or something else. He doesn't talk to me much, unless he's singing me a soppy song from the shower. I miss that... He was so sweet until just recently... Maybe I've been accidentally showing my disdain at his attitude? I don't know. I never know anymore. All I know is he's not the sweet, gentle kid he used to be. At least, he's not the same person he was around me. Anyone else wouldn't be able to tell the difference.__

The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
I thought I heard a bird in the sky. That's kinda rare in this city. I looked up, turning round a little, but I didn't see any birds. Instead, I saw Tala, watching me from our - no, his - bedroom window. I didn't look back down straight away, else it would seem like I'm ashamed of myself...  
Maybe I am?__

A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.  
I'm not looking at him anymore. I've carried on walking. This fucking street seems to go on forever... Perhaps it's just time messing with my head... I pulled my phone out for the time. It's six in the morning. Damn. I'm not sure whether Tala's still watching or not... I refuse to turn back and check. Hopefully he'll get that it really is over now. I'm not staying with the crazy bastard any longer.__

[Chorus]  
When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Dawn is just starting to break. Rather early for this part of the country, but hey. I don't control the sun. Sometimes I wish I did, because then, in theory, I'd have enough power to control everything else in the world. Voltaire and Boris would die, in the most painful and humiliating method possible... It would snow in Winter and be sunny in Summer... Tala and I wouldn't be arguing... I know it sounds weird for me, but I still think I care for him... Maybe I'm thinking about this all wrong.__

Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
I'm really tired now. I haven't been sleeping much because I've been too worried about Tala. Not that I'll let him know that. I haven't had much of an appetite either, which may be causing my severe lack of energy. I think I'm going to stop... There's a bench over there, let's sit on that. Oh, wet paint... Fine, I'll sit on the hude red object over there... What _is_ that thing, anyway? Oh, it's a postbox. Meh, fair enough. It's a bitch to get onto, though.__

Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
I still feel kinda confused. I glanced up at the window. I can't see Tala, but then again, I can't see much anymore. Although it's getting lighter, I've walked so far that anything in that window would just be a blob. A very Tala-shaped blob, but a blob nonetheless. I wonder what's wrong with him... What? Just because I broke up with him doesn't mean I can't care anymore. Let's try and take this from the blob's point of view.  
Shut up, brain.__

It's my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes.  
Maybe there really is something wrong, and he doesn't want to worry me... or pressure me? I don't know... I mean, it's not like there are any Championships going on at the moment, and Boris hasn't shown his ugly mug around... It must be something that _I've_ done, but what? I've hugged him, I've cuddled him, I've moved in with him, I've even kissed him in public!! What more does he want?! Well, it has to be something important... because Tala wouldn't just get pissy all the time for no reason, would he?__

All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know  
I've tried to be a good boyfriend, I really have, but it seems that nothing I do makes any difference. And Tala doesn't tell me what's wrong, so there's no possible way I can fix it. Maybe I should go back and ask him... NO! I said I was sticking to this, and I will... I don't think Tala's too happy though. He seemed really upset when I left... Well, he would be. The guy he's been going after for so long has just dumped him after a few months. We haven't even had sex yet!__

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Bullcrap. I've figured out what's wrong now. Tala _obviously_ wants to get laid. HOW THE HELL DID I NOT SEE THIS BEFORE?!?! Stupid blind brain that can't think of his own blob's needs.  
SHUT UP, BRAIN.  
Okay, so I basically have to go back there, apologise and rape Tala... God help me.__

Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
I just looked back. His light is still on. Obviously, Tala hasn't gone to sleep yet. Either that, or he's crashed on his bed... bawling his eyes out. NOES, MAI TALA!! I must save him... With smex... If he'll take me back, that is. Fuck. Literally.__

It ends when darkness turns to light.  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight,  
I'm running now. God, this is so much effort. Why did I walk so far? That postbox was a bitch to get off of too. Postboxes just _aren't_ designed to be sat on. I should start a petition for cushioned postboxes... CONCENTRATE, KAI! Ow... That was a lamppost. Damn Tala makes me feel guilty and run into lampposts... He better bloody accept my apology or I'm gonna whoop his cute little butt _so_ badly... Okay, that didn't have the menacing impact I wanted...__

Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Okay... I'm at his door... Shit, I think I'm actually shaking. _Me_, THE Kai Hiwatari, is shaking. Okay... I'm gonna do this... Somehow... Hopefully. Okay, I'm knocking now. I thought I heard a grunt just then... Tala obviously doesn't want company. Right, let's try a different method.  
CHARGE!  
Ow... I'm sprawled on Tala's sofa now... kinda... ontop of Tala... Whoops. Awwwwh, his eyeliner's all runny. Poor thing. He's giving me a weird, angry look now. I think I'm genuinely fearing for my life.  
Damn Tala.  
**"Kai, what the fuck?"**__

Tonight, Insight  
When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight.  
**"Tala... I-I..."**

"Shh... It's okay, I understand." I've been attempting to explain for a good few minutes now. I can feel a few tears trickling down my cheek as Tala did what I could not. A comforting hand has come up and placed itself on my head. He's begun to gently stroke my hair and is holding me close... I feel so warm. And yes, I _am _still laying ontop of him... He's just so damn comfortable!

**"Tala?"** I asked. He's looked down at me now. **"I'm sorry... I should have considered your feelings first. I was being stupid... so stupid, hell, I was being Tyson!"**

**"Now, now. You're being too harsh on yourself."** Tala's laughing. Not a lot, but I distinctly recognise laughing nonetheless... I think it's making me feel better. I really, really, truly, desperately am sorry, Tala... But if I said that aloud, you'd think I had verbal diaohrea. I've sat up a little now. Not a lot, just so I'm not completely smothering Tala anymore. He looks funny... is that a hint of fear in his eyes? No, TALAAAAA. I'M NOT LEAVING YOU AGAIIINNNN... Stupid bastard.

**"Tala... I want to sex you."**

**"What?"** Okay, _now_ he looks shocked. It's actually rather amusing. Teehee.

**"I wanna sex you. We both know you want it (at last) and, well, I wanna know what it feels like..."** He's still looking at me funny. Is there something on my face? I swear, if any flies attached themselves to my perfect skin while I was running back here... Okay, that was very gay... Maybe I'm just embracing this whole thing now? SHUT UP BRAIN, TALA IS SPEAKING. ALL HAIL THE GREAT TALA Ohhmmmmm.

BRAIN!!

**"Don't you think you're rushing things?"** WHAT?!? ME, RUSHING THINGS?! You gotta be kidding me, Tala!

**"Me? Rushing things? Tala, **_**you're**_** the one who wants it!"** I'm really REALLY confused now.

**"That may be so, but just because **_**I**_** want it doesn't mean it's good for **_**us.**_**"** That kinda makes sense... I think. Damn Tala with his crypticness.

**"But Tala-"** Damn. He stopped me. His hand is over my mouth now... I have a strong urge to lick it... NO. MUST RESIST... RESISTING... SENSORS... FAILING...

**"Ewwww, Kai!"** Teehee, I licked him. He's sighing, but smiling. That's a good sign, right? **"Look,"** Ooh, he's talking again. Let's listen! **"You come stay here, we'll sit down, watch a gory movie, and if you're still up for it, **_**then**_** I'll fuck you."**

I think my eyebrow is raised at him. He's moving now... I think it's so we can sit down on the sofa properly.

**"Just trust me, okay?"** Okay, now he's pulling that soppy face, _and_ he's just asked me to trust him. I can't refuse now, can I? We've moved now, so we're sitting next to each other. Actually, that's a lie. Tala's just got up and is fiddling with the DVD player. I never understand those things. Anyway, my point is that Tala's arse looks REAAAAAAALLY nice from here... Here he comes, sitting back on the sofa with me. He's smiling... Damn, he looks soooooo cute!! I just adore him. Yes, I admit it. I adore Tala Ivanov. And now I'm snogging him.

HAHA!


End file.
